


Art for "Eggshells" by Ysabetwordsmith

by Helgatwb



Series: Art for "Love is for Children" [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb
Summary: I finally got the pics to load up properly.These are the Pysanka that Steve and Natka made.
Series: Art for "Love is for Children" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631140
Kudos: 4





	1. A Full Carton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eggshells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764985) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 
  * A translation of [Eggshells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764985) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case Tony made with all the pysanka in it.

[](https://imgur.com/QU73Q7y)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's egg for Natka

[](https://imgur.com/Qgs36FN)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natka's egg for Steve

[](https://imgur.com/VFq944Z)


	4. Eggs for Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steve, then Natka.

[ ](https://imgur.com/n1zb8jS)

[](https://imgur.com/3wjizwV)


	5. Eggs for Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steve, then Natka

[ ](https://imgur.com/VGoF8oC)

[](https://imgur.com/uWYdGw7)


	6. Eggs for Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steve, then Natka

[ ](https://imgur.com/fwPBbOA)

[](https://imgur.com/6Z0arDU)


	7. Eggs for Uncle Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steve, then Natka.

[ ](https://imgur.com/CIYWg5t)

[](https://imgur.com/GQyzNKE)


End file.
